Gulf Of Lauren
Gulf Of Lauren is a flooded Subcontinent located North of Bay City, Sansara. It is one of the oldest and first major waterway projects. SLGI team gave it the transitory name B033. History The gulf was built almost at the same time with Bay City and came as a necessity to provide a major waterway to the city. At that time, its completion was also needed as a passage way towards the newly built Heterocera. Structure Some residents consider Gulf Of Lauren to be part of Bay City. This is true in part, as peninsulas from the city extend deep into the gulf and as, economically speaking, the gulf is connected to city activities. The gulf is formed of 25 sims and can be divided into several distinct areas: Central Basin consist of 12 sims placed in a rectangular way, North of East Bay City. They form a large maneuver space for ships and boats. All waterways are linked to the central basin. West Coast consist of 6 sims, located North of West Bay City. They are separated from the Central Basin by a long peninsula coming from the city, used by Bay City Railway. The West Coast reaches Bay City Amusement Park and has its own smaller dock. It is not accessible for very large ships. From there, smaller boats can venture into the network of Bay City canals or can explore the West Channel with its haunted places. Straits Of Shemerville are formed by 3 connected sims and offer a water passage between Nova Albilon and Shemerville. From there, ships can venture through East Channel, through the canals of Nova Albilon or can try to go further East, along the waterways surrounding the Sandbox, South of The Old World, towards Central Sansara. North Passage is formed of four sims and offers a waterway North of Shemerville, towards Heterocera. Of particular interest is an island located inside Landers sim, where people can stop and visit. Geography The altitude map reveals that there are some significant differences between some parts of the gulf. While the Central Basin appears to be not flat and could pose a thread to big ships caused by its underwater dunes, the Straits Of Shemerville appears to be deep enough for large ships to pass through. There are a few places with shallow water along the West Coast. While most of the land is submerged, there are a few islands and peninsulas that sometimes extend far from the shores. The best example is in Maniyminya, where a peninsula, hosting the Bay City Railway, blocks access towards West Coast. Ships need to use a narrow canal, where they need to wait for a bridge to rise. Land Status All land in the gulf is Linedn-owned, protected land, opened for anyone. Access The gulf, Bay City's main waterway, is accessible from Heterocera and Central Sansara. Any resident can rezz a boat and sail in the gulf. Since Bay City was built, there were several attempts to build an automated transport line towards it. A ferry worked between Heterocera's Tuliptree railway terminal and Bay City Inner Harbor. Currently, the YavaScript Pods have a dedicated vehicle that explores Bay City along its water channels and uses the gulf as its main access way. The SLGI Trains reach the gulf too on their way to Bay City Railway. See Also *Second Life Geography *List Of Subcontinents *Sansara *Bay City